Goblins and Fairies and Kings, Oh My!
by Lady Yueh
Summary: The Doctor and Rose enjoy the hospitality of Jareth's Labyrinth in different ways. Doctor Who, Labyrinth.


**Title:** Goblins and Fairies and Kings, Oh My!  
**Author:** Lady Yueh  
**Fandom:** Doctor Who/Labyrinth  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Not my property and no infringement is intended.  
**Character(s):** Ten. Rose Tyler. Jareth  
**Author's Notes:** For the 10th day of my Advent Calender I give you a crossover with a Goblin King as per **erinm4600**'s request. A bit of a sequel to Where The Doctor Explains the Nature of His Relationship With Christmas, but does not need to be read for continuity.  
--------

"I'm thinking' this isn't Rochand is it, Doctor?"

The Doctor scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

"What makes you say that?"

Rose pointedly glanced at their surroundings before aiming a 'you're kiddin' me, right?' look at him.

"I thought we were going Christmassy without the Christmas. You said snow and horses. Not--" Rose gasped, her eyes alight with wonder. "Is that a fairy?"

The Doctor frowned as he scrutinized the fluttering being. "I don't think I've ever come across that species."

Rose tentatively reached out a hand.

"Ow!" She batted the thing away from her as she cradled her abused appendage. "The bloody thing **bit** me!"

The Doctor gently took her hand, calmly regarding the torn and bleeding finger before taking a swipe at the wound with his tongue.

"Argh! Doctor! Did you just _lick_ me?" Rose questioned with a somewhat adorable expression of incredulity.

"Yup!" The Doctor confirmed as he pursed his mouth pensively. "S'just a bite! Nothing to be worried about, no poisons or toxins. And you, Rose Tyler, should know better!"

Rose flushed, either from embarrassment, anger or a mixture of both. "Yeah. Should know better, things aren't always what they seem, yeah?"

"Well, there's a castle in the middle of that labyrinth, whaddaya say?"

"Rose?"

The Doctor turned to his companion only to find her gone without a trace.

"ROSE!"

"You and your Rose are trespassing," a sly voice informed him.

The Doctor found himself looking at someone whose fashion put his Eighth self's shirts to shame. "What have you done with Rose?" he growled.

The blond, fae looking male grinning revealing sharp teeth. "She's in my castle," he pointed dramatically, "You have thirteen hours in which to traverse my labyrinth and reach her or she will be mine for eternity." His smile was arrogance and malice. "I have so been longing for a queen," he crooned suggestively.

And then he was gone.

The Doctor, determined, set off towards the walls of the challenge before him. "A labyrinth? Easy-peasy."

--------

Rose patted The Goblin King's shoulder and handed him a cuppa.

"Well, she was only fifteen and pretty silly. I mean, when I was her age all I could think about was boys. If you really want her to take you seriously, wait until she's old enough to appreciate what you're offering," she advised.

Jareth sipped his tea. "This is quite good," he complimented.

"Are you sure your goblins don't want any?"

"The sugar will have them bouncing off the walls. Literally," he added.

"So, how's The Doctor doing?"

"Oh he should be here quite soon. You've been a very pleasant hostage. Most are too young to do anything but cry. Can I extend an invitation?" he smiled and she blushed. He was very alluring; despite the fashion sense.

"I suppose. Won't have to go through the labyrinth every time will we?" she questioned.

Jareth made a nonchalant gesture. "I can read desires, Rose. You wanted a bit of a break, while the Doctor really wanted an adventure, especially if it included saving you and feeding his hero complex," he mocked.

Rose hid a smile. "Well, 's what he does best."

Jareth's eyes were far away, his head cocked to the right as if listening for something.

"He's in the castle," he informed her. "Will you play the damsel in distress?"

Rose shook her head. "Nah, now that he's here I'll put out a cuppa for him and we can leave after tea."

"Sounds lovely."

"S'fantastic! It'll drive him batty!"

"You are a devious creature," Jareth murmured with a good measure of admiration.

"Oi! Remember you have your Sarah," she chastised with good humor.

"But who says I must comfort myself with only Sarah? I am a king, after all," he teased.

Rose smirked. "You couldn't handle two women."

"Rose?!"

"Hullo, Doctor! Fancy a cuppa?"

The Doctor had never resembled a landed carp more.

Jareth laughed wickedly as Rose burst into giggles.


End file.
